The present invention relates to furniture and more particularly to a chair having unique, laterally adjustable armrest assemblies.
A wide variety of task chairs adapted for the office environment are presently available. Such chairs include various adjustments to adapt them to the particular user and task. The chairs may, for example, include vertically adjustable seat height mechanisms, swivel/tilt mechanisms and adjustable back height mechanisms. Office chairs may be provided with arm assemblies. Heretofore, such chairs have had a fixed width between the armrests. The chairs have not been readily adaptable to different users.
A need exists for an armrest assembly for a chair which permits lateral adjustment of the width between the armrests.